Then someone knocked at the door
by SequoiaUnderwood
Summary: Harry and Draco have a terrible fight. When Harry leaves Draco considers the unthinkable. Will Harry come back? Will their relationship survive? oneshot.warning: very angst. It's better than it sounds.


Disclaimer: JKR owns everything.

Summary: Draco & Harry have a terrible fight and Draco considers the unthinkable when Harry leaves. Will Harry come back? Will their relationship survive?

Then Someone knocked at the door

"God Hermione, this ISN'T going to get BETTER! "Draco wailed into the pillow he was holding onto for dear life.

"Draco, I don't know why he did this, but even though he's gone there are still people around you who care about you, there'll be other blokes." Hermione rubbed circles on Draco's back comfortingly as he sobbed into the bed he and Harry shared.

"He was the only one I ever wanted." He said very quietly. It was almost a whisper. His tone made Hermione's heart break. "It's my fault he's gone. I drove him away. He'd had enough of me." He let out another heart wrenching sob.

"Oh honey, don't be hard on yourself. Do you know where he went?" She questioned gently.

**Flashback**

"_Where are you going!" Draco rasped as he was leaning against the wall for support, tears streaming down his face with no sign of stopping. His fists were clenched at his side but he didn't notice._

"_Fuck you Draco." Harry said with a disturbing finality that tore Draco's heart further from his chest._

**End Flashback**

"No, I don't know where he is, just that he- he, is never coming back. Never." Draco appeared to enter into a daze and Hermione decided not to question him any further. She was worried about her friend. As he gazed out into nothing a few more tears slipped away from his eyes. Eventually he fell into an exhausted sleep.

Hermione had stopped by to visit Harry and Draco. The couple of three years had been dating since they were 17. They appeared to be the happiest people she knew. But when she entered the apartment after no one answered her knock and had noticed the door was slightly ajar. She wanted to check to make sure they were all right. What she did find was a completely drunk Draco trying desperately to open a bottle of painkillers.

**Flashback**

"_Guys? Hello? Harry? Draco? Are you home?" Hermione called cautiously as she walked down the hallway entrance to their apartment. The whole place was dark. On the kitchen table there was a mostly empty quart of whiskey. She started to turn on some lights. Then she spotted him in the corner of the living room, His usually immaculate white blond hair was a disaster and he was struggling furiously with something in his hands,_

"_Draco? What's going on?" She approached slowly._

_He didn't answer right away, but his brow furrowed in concentration and he continued to fiddle with whatever was in his hands. That's when Hermione saw it was a bottle and without even processing what Draco was trying to do she slapped it out of his hands._

"_Draco what the hell are you doing?" Hermione gasped. _

_Draco crumbled even further into the floor and started sobbed forcefully and erratically. _

"_Gone, Harry, Gone." Even though Hermione could smell the heavy scent of liquor Draco sounded surprisingly sober._

"_Oh god, Draco honey, it'll be alright, he'll come back, it'll be alright." Hermione wasn't sure she believed in her own words. She gathered Draco up into her arms and he began to sob uncontrollably._

**End Flashback**

She knew she needed to find Harry, but first she went to the bathroom and threw some cold water over her face. Then she had a thought and with grim determination she opened up the medicine cabinet and searched through it for anything that she though Draco could use to harm himself. And that included various prescriptions and shaving razors. She threw them all into a plastic bag and then put them near her purse.

She went in to check on Draco and he hadn't moved at all. She walked over to her purse and picked out her mobile and typed in Harry's cell number.

"Hello," a gruff voice answered.

"Harry, I don't know what happened between you two but I need you here and – "

"I'm not going back!" He sounded angry and hurt.

"Harry listen to me for a minute, it's important!"

"Fine what is it?"

"He tried to kill himself Harry," She said quietly and sadly,

"What?" Harry's anger disappeared and his voice sounded small and scared.

"I came in and he pretty near finished off a bottle of whiskey, I found him trying to open your bottle of painkillers, luckily he couldn't manage…."

"I'm on my way." And the phone clicked dead.

**Flashback**

_The room was warm. The fireplace simmered in the corner, long forgotten. Harry doubted that the Room of Requirement was ever used quite like this before. On a ridiculously comfortable bed lay Harry and Draco_ _wrapped in each others arms. They lay side by side looking into each others eyes. Draco sighed contentedly and spoke three words: "I love you."_

_Harry was happy._

**End Flashback**

With a loud pop Hermione was staring face to face with Harry, suit case in hand. He looked horrible to say the least. He looked older than his 20 years. Hermione felt overwhelming sadness in her heart, she just wanted to make it all go away; he deserved so much to be happy.

"Oh god Harry, I was so scared!" Hermione ran and took Harry into her arms for a hug, he smelt of cigarettes and cheap wine and she wondered vaguely where he had been.

"Where is he Hermione?" He didn't sound angry like he had on the phone, just sad with hint of regret.

"He's in your bedroom" Harry went quickly towards their bedroom door when Hermione called him, "Harry, honey he's asleep, maybe you should let him sleep for now?"

"No thanks, I just need to see him, I won't wake him, I just need to see he's alright," Hermione just nodded and went to put on a pot of coffee.

**Flashback**

"_Harry, are you out here?" Hermione called as she walked onto the Balcony._

"_Yeah I'm here, couldn't quite take any more of that 'we owe you the world nonsense' that they were spewing to me." Harry muttered to Hermione as he took another drag from his cigarette._

"_You know you really should quit, couldn't have the hero of the wizarding world die prematurely from lung cancer could we? I mean who's feet would we grovel at?" Hermione joked._

_Harry chuckled lightly, "yeah we couldn't have that now could we," He stubbed the cigarette out on the railing then threw it to the ground below. "Well, I'm quitting soon, Draco's going to help me." A small smile played across his lips._

**End Flashback**

Harry walked into their dimly lit bedroom, he looked to the burrow which had a couple scented candles lit and he silently thanked Hermione for being there to light those candles. The figure that lay on the bed looked like he was in the middle of a horrible nightmare. Draco's brow was furrowed and he looked like he was in agonizing pain.

"Baby, I'm so sorry" Harry whispered, knowing Draco could not hear him. He lay down on the bed and curled behind Draco pulling him into a one sided hug. He softly rubbed circles on Draco's back saying "Please don't leave me. I love you so much."

Draco let out a small sigh and relaxed into Harry's familiar body. Harry thought silently about the argument he had had with Draco that drove him to pack a suitcase and walk out the door.

**Flashback**

"_Umm, could you point me to Harry Potter's office please?" Draco inquired at the front desk of a muggle office building._

"_Oh you must be Draco, blond hair, stunning bod, and thos-"_

_Draco cut her off, "I am he, Just thought I'd drop him off some lunch."_

"_Well that's sweet honey, Harry is on the fourth floor, office 2A. If you get lost there's lots of people about who knows who he is."_

"_Thanks" He flashed the girl a smile and headed towards the elevator._

_Draco walked out of the elevator and was confronted with a clean modern office. People walking in every which direction, phones ringing and sounds beeping all around him._

_He headed towards the various office doors, 2E, 2D, 2C, 2B..and finally 2A. The blinds were closed on the glass windows that lined the office. He knocked on the door then went to turn the knob but it was locked. He heard some shuffling from the inside and finally the door opened, Harry had a frown on his face but still greeted him kindly,_

"_Hey love, what brings you to the office?"_

"_I just thought that I'd bring you some lunch." Draco went to get a look at Harry office room, and he saw a man he didn't recognize. The man was shorter than he was, he had light brown hair and something Draco couldn't miss, a flushed face._

"_Harry? Who's that?"_

"_Umm, just a colleague."_

"_Oh, well I better go back home to change, I start my shift soon." Draco said quickly as he turned to leave but Harry caught his arm and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. _

"_I love you Draco."_

"_I love you too."_

**End Flashback**

Draco confronted Harry later on that night.

**Flashback**

"_Harry tell me it's not true, please tell me it's not true." Draco said quietly as Harry entered their apartment._

"_What are you talking about hun?" Harry questioned as he threw his jacket and brief case onto the kitchen table._

"_Who was he Harry, the man in your office?"_

"_That was Jonathon, and like I said he's just a colleague." Don't be jealous honey; you're all I think about when I'm at work."_

"_His face was flushed, Harry just tell me if anything happened please!" Draco was beginning to raise his voice._

"_I told you nothing happened! Just let it go Draco, I'm getting tired of your random accusations and mood swings, this is like the third time this year that I've supposedly been 'cheating', Just don't start with me this time, I have a headache and I just want to go to sleep."_

"_No Harry, I can tell you lying, I can see it in your eyes, please why won't you tell me, I need to hear it." Draco was beginning to cry. His voice was laden with sadness and despair._

"_I TOLD YOU I HAVEN'T CHEATED DRACO! FUCK!" He yelled suddenly. "I think the question is here why won't you let this go, what are you guilty about that is driving you to drive me AWAY! I love you Draco I really do but I can't take this anymore…I just can't." His voice trailing off sadly as he looked and Draco, then suddenly he walked quickly towards the bedroom, Draco followed and he stood at the doorway watching Harry begin to rummage through their closet. And then He pulled out a suitcase._

"_No Harry, please no, don't go, I love you so much, please no!" Draco cried in ragged sobs as he shrunk towards the floor._

"_You haven't left me much choice Draco; I need someone who trusts me. I love you too but this whole cheating business is wearing away at me nerves. I have to get out of here." Harry replied calmly."_

_Soon Harry walked calmly past Draco, towards the door, Draco quickly picked himself up off the floor before Harry could reach the door he grabbed his arm and kissed him softly._

"_I love you with all me heart Harry, please, I'm begging you don't go." Draco whispered softly._

"_No, Draco, it's over and I'm over you." Harry talked coldly, He pushed Draco away and Draco landed with a thud against the wall._

"_Where are you going!" Draco rasped as he was leaning against the wall for support, tears streaming down his face with no sign of stopping. His fists were clenched at his side but he didn't notice._

"_Fuck you Draco." Harry said with a disturbing finality that tore Draco's heart further from his chest._

**End Flashback**

"Harry, is that you?" Draco began to mumble as he awoke from his sleep.

"Yeah baby, I'm back." Harry talked softly still rubbing circles on Draco's back.

Draco turned in the embrace and looked Harry in the eye. "I love you Harry, I'm so sorry, I believe you; you have to know that; I know you'd never do that to me."

"I know babe, I'm sorry too, I never should have left."

Harry embraced Draco and while he was looking over his shoulder hr thought about the day at the office in which his boyfriend stopped by.

**Flashback**

"_Come Harry, I know you want me."_

"_Do not; get out of my office Jonathon." Harry said not even looking up from his paper work._

"_Yes you do," Jonathon said seductively as he went and locked Harry's door, and then closed the blinds, "I see you looking at my arse when you think no ones looking."_

"_You've been watching me?" Harry said accusingly, looking up from his desk._

"_Yes I have sexy, now..." he walked up next to Harry by his desk, "I want to have you,"_

"_You're cracked Jon, just get out of here ok, please." Harry pleaded looking up at his colleague._

"_No," Jonathon bent down and kissed Harry passionately. Harry was stiff against the kiss and he raised his hand to push Jonathon away but instead he grabbed his shirt and pulled Jonathon closer, returning the kiss full force._

_Then someone knocked on the door._

**End Flashback**

**The End.**

AN: I know a really angsty piece, it came to me last night. I just had to write it. It did however make me really sad to write it. Well I hope you liked this little one-shot and as always please review, they make my day.

-Sequoia


End file.
